Ash's Mom Has Got It Goin' On
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: So what happens when Brock, Gary, Drew and Kenny fall in love with the same person? What happens when that person is Ash's mom? The sky's the limit for these 4 ambitious youngsters. My first one-shot, written in record time of 2 hrs. R&R! ;


_Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating anything for a while…sweatdrop…My cousin's staying over so I haven't got time to write anything. But today I'm going to write a one shot, inspired by the song __**Stacy's Mom Has Got It Going On**__. Its characters are SUPER OC so yeah, sorry about that, but that's what happens when I write a story in 2 hrs, and this is my first one-shot. Have mercy and, Enjoy!! _

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Mom."

"No problem Ash, It's raining and I'd hate it if you'd gotten a cold." Ash's mother, Delia replies. "Oh look, isn't that your old friend Gary from the 3rd grade? I thought he moved a while ago."

"He did, but came back last year before Middle School ended." Ash calls out. "Hey, Gary!"

"Hey, what's up?" Ash asks.

"Uhhh..." Catching sight of Ash's Mom Gary had paid no attention to the question. "Hey, whose this young beauty."

_Oh no not again. _"This is my mom." _Gary's got that gleam in his eyes, what if he's going straight? No way we're steady. Right? _

"I would never have guessed, it's nice to see you Mrs. Ketchum." Gary replied. "I never got a chance to meet you before I left."

"Why, thank you. Call me Delia. Ash used to bring home tons of pictures you had together, so you're no stranger to me. You're welcome anytime."

"Riiight, thanks again for the ride mom. Let's go before we're late Gary." Ash begins to walk away. But notices Gary's solid position.

"Yeah…" _Ash's mom has got it going on…_

"Let's go!" The bell rings and Ash begins to drag Gary away.

* * *

"Gary, you got your stuff for 1st period?"

"Yeah, we have bio right?" Gary replies, still dazing.

"No, math. Come on, Gary, snap out of it." Ash says while opening his locker. He looks down the hall and sees another on of his friends and calls out. "Hey, Brocko!"

"Hey, guess what? I got this date with Solidad last night. It was heaven!!" Brock's eyes turn to hearts.

"It's about time…" Ash says rolling his eyes.

"What's up with Gary, he looks out of it."

"Yeah, he met my mom today" Ash sighs. "I don't know if it'll work out between me and Gary if he can't get over this."

"Well your mom is hot, hey, do you still have that picture of her in your locker?"

Gary jumps. "Picture? Of Delia?"

Ash sighs, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it out."

"Woah." Gary drools.

Brock stares. _Ash's mom still got it going on. _

"Hey, whatcha looking at guys?" Kenny waltzes over.

"Ash's mom is hot." Gary replies staring and blushing at the picture. It was just picture of Delia right after Ash turned 14 years old. She was wearing a maroon knee length skirt, a dark orange tee-shirt, covered with a long sleeved jeans jacket.

"She's even hotter than Solidad." Brock's eyes turned to hearts.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turns.

"Speak of the devil when she appears, good going Brock." Kenny then diverts his eyes back to the picture. _She definitely has it going on. _

"We've only been going out for a like a week and you're already looking for others. No wonder no one goes out with you. You couldn't commit yourself if your life depended on it! We're through!"

"I was joking! I mean, she was hot, as in it must have been 100 degrees when that pic –Solidad!!"

"Well Brock, easy come, easy go. Or in your case, they just go." Ash remarks. "Hey, gotta go to class, um, enjoy staring at my mom, I guess, I don't wanna be late."

* * *

"Oh look, Ash's cellphone. He must have left it by accident." Delia sighs. "I guess I have to turn back."

* * *

"Ash leaves first period, already left with a wad of h/w from his teacher. He turns to go to his locker to get his stuff for drama. "Aye, I'm either gonna need less h/w or a bigger h/w folder…bigger folder. AH!" Gary, Brock, and Kenny were still staring at his mom's picture. "You guys are still here?"

"Oh wow, sorry man, she's just really hot." Kenny replies.

"So I've been told."

"What time is it again?" Gary asks.

"Oh just 9:00." Ash casually replies.

"Crap! We missed entire 1st period!" Gary chokes out. "Why didn't you tell us."

"I didn't want to interrupt you while you guys were having a 'thing' for my mom." Ash replies a little mean.

"Aw, come on Ash, you know that she's just so…" Brock gets cut off by Ash.

"Hot?" Brock nods. "I thought so, well I heard enough, let's just get to drama. Ash pushes through the three and heads down the stairs agitated.

* * *

"Excuse me, young man, do you know Ash Ketchum?" Delia asks a random green haired boy.

"Oh, yeah he's my friend. Are you his sister?"

"Oh no dear, I've been getting that a lot lately, I'm his mother." She lets out her hand and he shakes it.

"What's your name dear?"

"I'm Drew, Drew Hayden."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure, he should be in drama right now, that's where I'm heading." Drew begins to lead her to the drama room. "If you want you can stay, today we're going to be performing musicals without the scripts. It's gonna be fun."

"Oh, no. I have to get back to work, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem." _She's got it going on. _"This is the drama room. Hey Ash! Your mom's here."

Ash flushes from embarrassment as the class just 'Woahs'. "Hey, um, what happened?"

"Oh, you just forgot you cell," Delia said.

"Thanks, um bye."

"Well that was awkward." Ritchie speaks up after Delia is out of ear-shot. "Do you always talk to your mom like that?"

"No, stuffs just been going on." Ash replies softly.

* * *

"Would anyone like to try their hand at candid singing?" The teacher asked. No one stood up.

"Hey Ash," Drew whispers. "Your mom's got it going on."

"It would be for your self esteem. Don't be shy, come on people."

"Heh. I guess. But aren't you going out with May?"

"I'd dump her any day for Mrs. Ketchum."

"What?"

"Umm, Mrs. Flannery. I'd like to try." Drew raised his hand.

"No way, I was gonna!" Gary protested.

"I'm sorry, but Drew asked first." Mrs. Flannery looks at Gary. "If you want, you can go second.

"Wait someone already asked? I was gonna go first!" Brock looks around surprised.

"Why don't you three just go together?" Some one yelled from the back.

"That's a great idea. Boys? Are you fine with it?"

"Hold on! If I knew you were gonna cave that easy I would've asked to." Kenny argues.

"Fine Kenny, you can go but that is the last one. I don't want too many people up at once."

"Scene."

"Ash, I dedicate this song to you mom." Brock says with his eyes glowing.

"What??" Ash asks puzzled.

"Yeah, for the hottest mom of all moms."

Some giggling could be heard in the back by some of the girls.

_Gary: Ash's mom has got it going on. _

_Brock: Ash your mom has got it going on. _

_Drew: No doubt, she got it going on. _

_Kenny: She got it going, got it going on. _

_Gary: Ash can I come over after school… _

_Brock: We can swim around by the pool… (hearts in eyes) _

_Kenny: Did your mom get back from her business trip. _

_Drew: Is she there or is she trying to give me the sliiiiip. (flicks hair) _

Ash slides down further in his seat, obviously embarrassed.

_Gary: You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be. All grown up… _

_Brock: Now baby can't you see… _

_Kenny: Ash, your mom has got it going on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long… _

_Gary: Ash, why can't you see, you're just not the guy for me… _

_Drew: I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Ash's mom…_

_Kenny: Ash's mom has got it going on. _

_Drew: Ash your mom has got it going on. _

_Brock: Ash, do you remember, when I mowed your lawn…your mom came out with just a towel onnnn… _

"Oh No, whhhyyy…" Ash slides even further. But people still giggle and snicker around him.

_Gary: I could tell she liked me from the way she stared…_

_Brock: And the way she said you missed a spot over there…_

_Kenny: And I know that you think it's just a fantasy… _

_Brock: And since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me! _

_All: Ash's mom has got it going on! She's all I want and I've waited for so long. Ash, why can't you see, you're just not the guy for me… _

_Drew: I know it must be wrong but, I'm in love with Ash's mom…_

_They pretend guitar solo…sweatdrop… _

_Kenny: Ash, your mom has got it going on… _

_Drew: She got it going on… _

_Gary: She's all I want, and I've waited for so long! _

_Drew: Waited so long… _

_Brock: Ash, why can't you see…_

_Kenny: You're just not the guy for me… _

_Drew: I know it must be wrong, but I'm in love with… _

_All: Ash, your moooom! _

_Drew & Gary: I'm in love with Ash's mom! Ohhhh...Ohhhh… _

_Kenny: Ash, why can't you see?? _

_Brock: You're just not the guy for mee… _

_Drew: I know it must be wrong… _

_All: But I'm in love with Ash's mom!! _

* * *

"Is it over?" Ash asked.

"Well, we wanna sing it to your mom… you think it's good?" Gary asks.

"Umm, yeah…, call me before you show up though." Ash says slyly.

"Why?"

"So I can uh, set things up."

"Why?"

"To make things special!" Ash replies irritated. _Or so I can run away… _

"Great!" Brock exclaims.

"Yeah we're gonna rock her socks!" Kenny shoots his fist in the hair.

Drew puts his hand over it and slowly pulls it down. "Don't ever say that in public…again."

_Gary: I know it might be wrong… _

_All: But we're in love with Ash's mom!! _

_Ash: Crap. _

_

* * *

__I hope you guys like it, I wrote it all in 2 hrs. that was fast, for me. Anyways. Thanks for reading and leave a review. I know this was kind of rushed, I don't usually write whole chapter in one day. But this is a one-shot. Until next time! _

_Katerina Beloved ;)_


End file.
